Impianku, River!
by YuiShiroi
Summary: "Lebih percayalah pada dirimu". Lagu itu sangatlah seperti mimpi Nagisa dan teman-temannya. 1st Yui's fic. Bad summary.


1st fanfic from Yui

Don't like dont read…

**Disclaimer: Satelight w/ Soji Kawamori**

**Genre: Drama,**

**Warn: GAJENESS, TYPO, TERLALU ORIGINAL, 1st fanfic so rada aneh, typo.. tolong dimaafkan kalau ada ya...**

**Rat: K - T**

**-HAPPY READ-**

* * *

_**"Itsu datte yume wa**__**  
**__**Tooku ni mieru**__**  
**__**Todokanai kurai kyori kanjiru**__**  
**__**Ashimoto no ishi wo**__**  
**__**Hitotsu hirotte**__**  
**__**Gamushara ni natte**__**  
**__**Nagete miro!"**_

Itulah yang dirasakan Nagisa. Bermimpi agar dapat bergabung dengan idol group favoritenya adalah sebuah jalan yang jauh. Sangat jauh. Dengan keteguhan hatinya, dia dengan kedua sahabatnya, Yuka dan Orine berusaha agar impiannya terwujud.

_**"Kimi no me no mae ni**__**  
**__**Kawa ga nagareru**__**  
**__**Hiroku ookina kawa da**__**  
**__**Kuraku fukakute mo**__**  
**__**Nagare hayakute mo**__**  
**__**Obienakute ii**__**  
**__**Hanarete ite mo**__**  
**__**Souda mukougishi wa aru**__**  
**__**Motto jibun wo shinjiro yo"**_

Poster-poster "No Idol", suara _"phew..phew…JDUAR!" _datang dari mana-mana. Mereka tetap berjalan tanpa lelah untuk pergi ke _station_ dalam tujuan yaitu daerah AKB0048. Kata-kata _"Aitakatta yes!.. Kimi ni.." _terus berputar dalam hatinya Nagisa, dengan teguh. _"Aitakatta…AKB0048.. Aku ingin tumbuh disana.. Aku ingin melihat senyuman ayah dan ibu melihatku disana.. Aku ingin melihat orang-orang Lancastar tersenyum saat melihatku.. Aku ingin melihat senyuman teman-temanku"_

_**"Te nobaseba soko ni**__**  
**__**Mirai wa aru yo**__**  
**__**Todokanai mono to akiramenaide!**__**  
**__**Houri nageta ishi wa**__**  
**__**Yume wo kanaete**__**  
**__**Ochiru oto nanka kikoenai"**_

_"Wah, ternyata tak hanya aku yang datang" . _Perasaan senang Nagisa semakin bertambah karena dia bertemu 3 teman yang baru. _3 teman?... _Masa lalu Nagisa kembali datang dalam pikirannya. _Dahulu, aku pertama kali melihat AKB0048 juga bersama 3 teman.. Yuuka…Orine..dan… _satu nama itu yang selalu dirindukannya… Chieri. _Impian bersama.. ber-4 dapat bergabung dengan AKB0048..4 tahun lalu itu.. Sudah lama sekali.._ Tepat waktu ketika diberita TV ada muncul seorang anak Zodiac menghilang, Sono Chieri. _CHIERI? ADA DI KAPAL INI?_.. Nagisa semakin bertambah semangat dan langsung mencari Chieri. _Mimpi kita ber-4.. Harus menjadi kenyataan!_

_**"Kimi no kokoro ni mo**__**  
**__**Kawa ga nagareru**__**  
**__**Tsurai shiren no kawa da**__**  
**__**Umaku ikanakute mo**__**  
**__**Toki ni oborete mo**__**  
**__**Kurikaeseba ii**__**  
**__**Akirameru na yo**__**  
**__**Soko ni kishi wa arun da**__**  
**__**Itsuka tadori tsukeru darou"**_

_Sampai dikapalpun DES ingin menyerang begitu saja? Aduh! Pita yang diberikan ibu..tertinggal diruangan tadi? Aku harus mengambilnya! _. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Nagisa pun lari. _Itu dia!.. "AWAS!". _Nagisa yang hampir tertangkap oleh prajurit DES terselamatkan oleh gadis misterius. _"Chieri? Yokatta…". _Nagisa terkejut karena bertemu dengan teman lamanya itu. Chieri lalu tertimpa oleh suatu benda yang jatuh. Walaupun Chieri mengatakan hal yang sangat dingin dan tidak berperasaan pada Nagisa, Nagisa tetap membantunya. Untunglah dibantu oleh seorang member AKB0048, Yuuko. _Aku hanya perlu sabar untuk bergabung dengan mereka.. Aku yakin aku bisa!_

_**"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah**__**  
**__**Jibun ni iiwake surun ja nee!**__**  
**__**Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah**__**  
**__**Yatte mi nakerya wakannee!**__**  
**__**Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah**__**  
**__**Massugu susumu shika nee!**_

_**Zutto zutto zutto**__**  
**__**Aruki tsuzukero**__**  
**__**Kimeta michi wo!"**_

_Pelatihan ini aneh sekali. Kenapa kami harus belajar menembak? Lututku sampai luka karena latihan ini. Tidak, tapi aku harus bisa!. _Manager pun langsung menyuruh mereka berperang. Hanya sebagai pemula dan bukan perang asli. Mereka pikir, perang itu asli, jadi mereka merasa ketakutan. Namun dalam peperangan tanpa senapan asli tersebut, mereka sedang melakukan ujian seleksi kedua kalinya secara diam-diam. Nagisa dan teman-temannya lulus melewati ujian tersebut.

_**"Kimi no me no mae ni**__**  
**__**Kawa ga nagareru**__**  
**__**Hiroku ookina kawa da**__**  
**__**Kuraku fukakute mo**__**  
**__**Nagare hayakute mo**__**  
**__**Obienakute ii**__**  
**__**Hanarete ite mo**__**  
**__**Souda mukougishi wa aru**__**  
**__**Motto jibun wo shinjiro yo"**_

Hari-hari bersama AKB0048 telah mereka jalani. Sekarang, mereka hanya dapat berpikir cepat dan bertindak cepat. DES sudah mengetahui taktik AKB0048. _Akibastar.. Kota yang dulu penuh kenangan.. Sekarang sudah tak berbentuk lagi.. _Berhari-hari mereka mencari cara untuk mengembalikan Akibastar. Sensei-sensei member clue kepada AKB0048 untuk mengembalikan Akibastar. Yaitu, NO NAME.

_**"Kimi no kokoro ni mo**__**  
**__**Kawa ga nagareru**__**  
**__**Ase to namida no kawa da!**__**  
**__**Shippai shite shimatte mo**__**  
**__**Nagasarete shimatte mo**__**  
**__**Yarinaoseba ii**__**  
**__**Yowane haku na yo**__**  
**__**Yume ni shigamitsukun da**__**  
**__**Negai kanau hi ga kuru made"**_

AKB0048 menyerah karena para fans malah membenci mereka pada hari itu. Namun, team NO NAME tidak. Mereka berusaha agar fans kembali bersatu hati dengan mereka. Mereka tidak lagi menyerang dengan senjata, tetapi bernyanyi untuk para fans, bahkan untuk para DES. Chieri sempat memegang salah seorang prajurit DES, dan terjadilah Super Nova yang akhirnya dipegang oleh Chieri. " _I love you all…_". Itulah yang dikatakan Nagisa. _Kalian dapat membenci kami, tapi tolong, jangan membenci music dan entertainment… _Nagisa sempat terharu dan kaget saat banyak yang berteriak _"Dia mirip seperti Acchan"_. Ya.. Cinta dari hati Nagisa sangat kuat kepada fans. Sama seperti Acchan. Merekapun berhasil mengembalikan Akibastar yang bersejarah dalam hidup AKB0048 itu. Tidak hanya itu, berkat semangat dan cinta mereka, DES pun berhasil ditaklukan mereka.

* * *

**Author : Gimana tadi ceritanya? ... Iya iya Yui tau kok klo itu jelek... Aneh pula... Original pula.. Ini cerita pertama author Yui, jadi gomen klo jelek dan salah.. Yui akan berusaha supaya fanfic lain bakal bagus.. The End nya cuman sampai disini.. Yui buat fanfic ini, soalnya Yui bosen karena gaada PR :( jadi Yui buat aja sebisa Yui karena Yui sendiri sedang mengantuk...Well, dont forget to give review yah! :) Arigatou minnaaa!**

_**Song lyrics from AKB48-River**_


End file.
